


uh

by Strideshitt



Category: Mother 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and TOny are totally bromosexuals</p>
            </blockquote>





	uh

one day jefff and tony were beign best frigneds (and also a little gay?) and then jeffffffff was liek "ey,,,,, best friend,,,,,,,,"

tony looked over like "what bruh"

"u wanan hold hands"

tony blushed. what the heck that was so intimate how coudl they ever do THAT? he had a FAMILY he didnt want to go to HELL for pemarital hand holding. "we have to get married first"

jeff nodded and went silent. and then looked over to his bro-cha-cho. "okay." jeff slid off the couch like a scary snake. tony almost screamed because YO TALK ABOUT SPOOKY. but then he realized it was his friernedo so he didnt scream.

"hey yo tony" jaff said softly then pulled out a...RING! tony gasped like an anime character. "will you... marry me?"

"of course i will abroham lincoln!" tony shouted before hugging his broski.

jef wiped a tear from his eye. now he was gonan be married to his brosicle and they could like.. hold hands and stuff. maybe hjave phone sex.

"thank you for making our bromance official." jeff was now sobbing so much it was flooding the room. and they both drowned.

the end.


End file.
